Dont do this to me
by Ravenous Silentside
Summary: Karl x Thomas pairing----I just re-edited some eye sores **contains partial angst-slight lemonish/yaoi content**


Disclaimer: ***just read all my disclaimer notes in previous fics*** it's just the same banana anyway, *blech*  
  
Notes: YES. The title is in English **can't find a short Japanese quote and sighs** This is a Thomas x Karl pairing. Which means its incest, and yes its yaoi, which means it's a male-to-male f***ing incest material. This is a lemonish story, I re-edited some parts which ffnet format kinda messed up with _; and HELL---why did some of my stories disappeared on the list when its not even banned? *thinks Bermuda triangle*  
  
*****  
  
Don't do this to me  
  
By RaVen0us  
  
  
  
Lt. Thomas Richard Schubaltz stared at his brother, the Col. Karl Lichen Schubaltz. His face was contorted with a worried little frown. 'What is wrong with my brother?' he wondered, 'I've never seen him like this before.'  
  
Karl was currently moping at a table, drinking, no, practically inhaling the alcohol. Bottles of wine piled on the table, almost eclipsing the ashen blonde-haired colonel from view. With a small sigh, Thomas walked up to his brother and took Karl's glass away from him.  
  
Karl looked blearily, "Th'mas?" He slurred, obviously very drunk. "You'r' here." He waved his hand randomly, "Sit, si' Th'mas. Come and haf'a drink." He reached for his glass. Thomas pulled his hand away, keeping the glass far from his brother's grasp.  
  
"I think you've had enough, brother." Thomas admonished his brother gently. Knowing too well that Karl can be a total different person after several intakes of liquor. All of the logic, sense and reason he had will instantly evaporate in minutes. Karl raised his very disturbed green gaze, throwing down his cap to the floor. This is not very good.  
  
He grabbed Thomas by the collar, clenching it tightly with both heated fists. "Shit! Th'mas! Gimme the damn thin'!!"  
  
"No! That's enough Karl! You already had too much!" Thomas told him firmly, keeping up his stand. He removed his brother's grip from his collar, and threw the drink away. Karl slumped back in dismay as the last of the whiskey spilled to the floor.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to your room." Thomas said dryly, and with that he half-hoisted, half-dragged Karl out of his chair and up stairs to the inn that was on top of the tavern they were in. The drunken officer protested softly but allowed Thomas' direction, his head lolling comfortably on the Litenuant's shoulder. The alcohol had left Karl more sensitive to smell and Karl breathed in the smell of fresh air, cat, and the musky comforting scent that was his brother, the scent making him elated, almost giddy. Then he felt himself being slowly lowered on a soft bed and he relaxed, giving a small half-sigh.  
  
Thomas shook his head as he watched his older brother's eyes droop. He turned to leave but stopped as a hand grabbed his arm and kept him in place.  
  
"Yes, brother?" he questioned, staring at Karl in surprise. Karl's eyes were closed and he lay unmoving on the bed. After a few seconds of silence, Thomas assumed that his brother had fallen asleep and was about to leave when the grip on his arm tightened, keeping him firmly in place. "What is it now?" Thomas inquired.  
  
"Don't." Karl whispered hoarsely and then stopped.  
  
"Don't what, Karl?" Thomas prompted gently.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
Thomas stared slightly and then relaxed. "Don't worry, bother." He assured the senior officer, patting his arm lightly. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?"  
  
Karl fixed his green emerald eyes on Thomas, eyeing him intently, "Take that thing off."  
  
Thomas gave him a puzzled look, and stared at him. Karl must be referring to the attached portable Beek com link to his left ear that he barely removes unless it calls for an important matter.  
  
The grip on his arm tightened, "Take it off. That's an order." He repeated, then, loosening his grip slightly, "---please."  
  
Thomas heard the pleading undertone in his brother's voice and wondered about it. Wordlessly, he lifted his hand and removed it easily from the side of his face, placing it over the drawer beside him.  
  
Karl's eyes were still fixed on Thomas, making him squirm. 'What was wrong with him today?' he wondered. Actually, what was wrong with Karl recently? After the war, the two managed to work side by side as there are some matters that the *GF (guardian force) that has to be fixed with some areas in the empire side. Ever since he got severely injured from the resurrected genosaurer, Karl watched over him and swore the captivity of its pilot, Raven. After that incident, he was acting rather odd since then.  
  
Thomas now glanced down at Karl whose gaze was moving so intently at his face that it seemed like he was practically imprinting every feature to memory.  
  
"W-What?" Thomas stammered, confused. His brother hand been looking at him like that ever since he joined at the routine patrols all over the area, and it is really starting to unnerve him.  
  
"Hey, bro." Karl said loudly, "You look better without that com link of yours, y'know."  
  
He frowned slightly. 'Wh.? Where did THAT came from?' Karl never bothers to comment on his appearance before. Thomas decided to take the safe approach. "Yes, so I'm told." He replied wryly.  
  
"Yeah, but its okay." Karl told his brother, closing his eyes, "I love you either way anyway."  
  
Thomas froze. Did Karl just---? 'No, I'm jumping to conclusions.' Thomas thought hastily, he probably meant love as a brother. "Thanks for your opinion, Karl. You're also a good brother to me."  
  
Karl's eyes shot open, his wide pale emerald gaze widened to an almost unnatural degree. "That's not what I meant." His grip on Thomas' arm tightened convulsively, "I - Love - You!"  
  
If Thomas hadn't been well trained in dealing with his emotions, he would have freaked out by now. As it was, he was more than slightly panicked. 'It's not what I think it is,' he coached himself, trying to stay calm, 'It's not what I think it is---Karl's drunk---and people say odd things when they're drunk.' Thomas forced himself to laugh, trying to sound as close to normalcy as possible, trying to make it sound like he had understood Karl's joke.  
  
However.  
  
Instead of calming Karl, the laugh seemed to make the colonel more agitated. His grip became vice-like as he sat up quickly. "Goddamn it, Thomas Schubaltz!" he shouted. 'It's not a game! I love you!"  
  
Before Thomas could move, Karl crushed his mouth to his. The darker blonde gasped in shock and tried to pull back but Karl growled and shoved Thomas back on his bed, straddling him, gripping his wrists, holding him down, still kissing him---roughly---brutally. Thomas broke free form the kiss, turning his head to the side, trying not to give his brother access to his mouth. That didn't deter Karl as he slowly drew his tongue against Thomas' cheek then moved to his ear, tracing the curves everywhere.  
  
Thomas gasped, moving his head frantically, trying to get that wet squirm out of his ear. "Stop it!!"  
  
Karl took advantage of Thomas' open mouth and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his. Thomas nearly gagged as he felt his brother's tongue trace along the roof of his mouth, stroke against his own tongue. His first urge was to clamp his teeth down to Karl's tongue but realizing how potentially dangerous it was to bite one's tongue, he suppressed the urge and instead struggled against his brother's hold. A struggle that proved futile as Karl was more muscular and larger than him.  
  
Karl finally released Thomas' mouth, moved his wrists to one strong hand, leaving the other hand free. He stroked his free hand down to Thomas' lean body, groping him roughly, running it along the flatness of his stomach. Karl's eyes were wanton, wild, with stark naked desire in their depths.  
  
A choked sob escaped Thomas' throat, "Karl! Stop it! Why are you doing this?! Stop!"  
  
"I love you, Tommy." He replied, his hand now stroking Thomas' rear.  
  
Thomas wriggled trying to free his rear from Karl's wandering hand. "You're drunk!" He cried to Karl, "Get a grip of yourself! I'm your brother for pete's sake! Don't do this to me!"  
  
But Karl just laughed and pulled up Thomas' uniform. He lowered his mouth to his bare chest, nibbling the skin with his teeth lustily, causing tears of pain to spring to Thomas' eyes. 'If only I could get one of my hands free,' he thought frantically, flexing his wrists, trying to get them free from Karl's iron grasp. Suddenly, he arched as he was grabbed, sending sparks of pain and pleasure to his body. With a cry, Thomas managed to tear one hand free and brought up a short stun rod that was kept folded in his trousers all this time. With a sweep of his arm, he lanced Karl to the left shoulder.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Karl exclaimed in surprise as the thing burned through his shirt material, and down to his skin sending him staggering back in burning pain. Thomas took the opportunity to grab his brother's gun from its holster and pointed it to him between the eyes. Armed with his weapon, Karl could do no longer touch him.  
  
In a move that rivaled Karl earlier, Thomas pushed his brother off him and pinned him down on the bed. Karl wrestled madly until Thomas hit him viciously solid to the jaw.  
  
Then it was like a trance was broken.  
  
The wild look faded from Karl's eyes, his mind clearing from the alcohol induced haze. He gaped at Thomas, saw the tears running down his brother's face and cursed, "Shit! Thomas, I----" He began, reaching out to comfort him, but Thomas jerked away from his touch. Karl lowered his hand, hurt and anguish written on his face.  
  
"In the name of Zi---Thomas---sorry, I."  
  
"You're drunk." Thomas interrupted quietly, "You should get some sleep."  
  
"But I."  
  
"Go to sleep." Thomas said emotionlessly and left.  
  
Karl Schubaltz laid back on the bed, cursing his stupidity and damn impulses, self-hatred coursing through his body. 'You are such an ass, Schubaltz!' Karl thought, 'What have you done to your own brother?!'  
  
*****  
  
The next day -.-  
  
"What did you say?! Can you repeat that again?!" Karl pounded his fists at the table, obviously surprised and upset.  
  
"I said I think we should have some time away from each other." Thomas repeated, calmly.  
  
Karl breathed deeply, "Look Thomas. I know you're mad over what happened yesterday and I don't blame you.but I really didn't mean to hurt you. Really, I swear! I'm your brother and I really." He paused, feeling a blush paint his cheeks unwillingly, ".love you."  
  
Thomas looked away, silent.  
  
Karl stared up to his brother, his heart in his eyes, "Please, Thomas. Look, I know that I attacked you yesterday and nearly raped you.I'm sorry for that. You know I would never do anything to hurt you! You mean too much to me!"  
  
Thomas didn't reply, and Karl tilted his capped head covering his eyes, plowed ahead, " I.I don't know what happened.I was drinking. And I kept thinking of how us all, the group, Flyheight, Irvine the others. We would sit around sometimes get together and talk.late at night. We would talk of nothing special but it was nice. It felt like a big family." It was oddment indeed, Karl never have been more honest in his life, and continued. "But when the times went hard, they all went away.every one of us had to suffer in doing our jobs to reinforce peace to this damn country." He gulped, ".I was so lonely, frustrated that I could nothing but see others suffer in front of me as I just move about and give orders, damn it. When you got fatally wounded in an offensive attack that pounded your Dibison I think I had enough. I don't want to see even my own brother die there in the battle field! I had no one left but you. You have no idea how I worried I became and I realized how much I missed you.needed you. I need someone who went through all things I went through.who understood how much that I'm not just some senior officer commanding others and shit, that I'm also capable of damn human emotions. Thomas.I even missed your stubborn attitude, your persistent ways. I was so cold.so lonely like there is nothing left. But then,"  
  
Karl choked a bit but continued, throwing all caution to the wind, ".you came back. And you have no idea how much it meant to me.and I just wanted to be around you. It didn't matter if you returned my feelings or not. But I blew it. I made you hate me."  
  
The ashen blonde continued and hung his head, "You have no idea how sorry I am.I want to kill myself! I'm so sorry Thomas, how can I do this to you? I'm your brother for crying out loud. I would never do anything to hurt you!"  
  
"I know." Thomas cut in, quietly.  
  
Karl looked up, startled, "Thomas---"  
  
Thomas held a hand, asking his brother to listen to what he had to say, '"I know you didn't mean it, Karl." He told him softly. "And I forgive you. But," he hesitated slightly, "I don't think I can be with you around anymore. I just---I want some time alone."  
  
Karl bit his lip, "How long?" He whispered,  
  
"Until-----until I'm ready."  
  
"When will that be?" Karl asked, "A month? Two?"  
  
Thomas hesitated then said quietly, "Maybe----maybe never."  
  
"Shit." Karl cursed, the tears flowing down to his face in its own accord. "I."He closed his eyes, clasping both hands to his forehead and finally whispered, "I love you, Thomas. I really do----I love you so much it hurts-- --I never wanted to---"  
  
"Yes, I know." He replied softly, 'And I'm sorry----but I can't----" he looked up to him, his green gaze filled with some strange resolve. He stood up, "---good bye, big br--- Colonel Schubaltz, sir."  
  
And then with a salute, he turned around and started to leave. Karl opened his eyes slowly and through tears, he saw Thomas walk away.  
  
Away from where he was sitting  
  
Away from the tavern  
  
And away from his life. His little brother going away from him..  
  
Forever.  
  
  
  
-END-  
  
****************************  
  
There! A little fix to and fro----just a little thing to do, so the story will re-surface if I re-uploaded it -.- check out the sequel 'cruel intentions'.  
  
*hates yearly technical crash*  
  
~RaVen0us  
  
**************************** 


End file.
